Hornhead
'''Hornhead '''is one of the main antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's a scientist and the former partner and best friend of Matthew who descended into psychopathic madness after being second-bested. His first attempt was to ruin Matthew's reputation, steal his inventing ideas and achieve fame with them. His plans were foiled by Matthew and was imprisoned for his crimes. In order to exact revenge on Matthew, he plans to conquer the world and rule it as the most powerful scientist. Background Backstory Hornhead was introduced as Matthew's lab assistant and best friend. Hornhead's high intellect got the work done and Matthew strongly appreciated Hornhead's help and would always listen to his ideas. For years and years, they're friendship grew stronger and stronger. When Matthew and Hornhead's winnings were in the paper, Hornhead would notice that the crowd is focus on Matthew than him. That's when he knew why that Matthew was getting more of the attention and money than him. After being second-bested for the next two years, that's when Hornhead descended into villainy. He dressed up as a giant rat monster who posed as a creation that Matthew made. Hornhead told the crowd in a creepy disguised voice that Matthew was responsible for creating the rat monster. After learning that, Matthew was made Public Enemy #1 and his reputation was threatened. To save his family name and avoid prison, Matthew acquired help from the Mystery Gang. While Matthew and the Mystery Gang were investigating the suspects, Hornhead began to murder prize-winning scientists, so the science fair would forfeit to him. Upon learning that Matthew and the Mystery Gang were close to solving the mystery, Hornhead decided to finish Matthew and the Mystery Gang once and for all. He lead them to an abandoned laboratory where he made an effort to kill Matthew and the Mystery Gang. After escaping the laboratory, that's when Matthew and the mystery gang decided to set a trap for the monster. After catching the monster, Hornhead's villainy was exposed to Matthew and the Mystery Gang. After learning that Hornhead was the culprit, he revealed his true colors to Matthew. With the charges dropped from Matthew, Hornhead faced a 2-year sentence but vowed vengeance on Matthew Wooten for his arrest and defeat. Ever since then, he became Matthew's deadliest enemy. Personality Hornhead was introduced to be very kind and gentlemanly towards Matthew, his son Hornie and everyone else that he meets. He previously loved to help others and build inventions which would help people. Apparently, the only reason Hornhead became an inventor is for the money. His greed got the best of him and caused him to descend into villainy. After feeling betrayed by Matthew, he decided to wreak horrible vengeance on him by ruining his reputation and eventually kill him along with anyone else who attempts to help him clear his name. After being drove to madness, Hornhead became extremely dangerous, aggressive, destructive and a threat to anyone he encounters. He is also a pure egotist and loves to flirt with pretty women (especially Plumette). Hornhead can be very hard to convince and he especially doesn't like to help people. But if someone can pay Hornhead at a very high price, he'll help them, even if it might lead to his own defeat. Hornhead's extreme jealousy of the prizing-winning scientists became a threat to his reputation when he wanted to achieve fame, glory, and most of all the money. He even wanted to kill them all, so that in the science fair, it'll forfeit to him. After his master plan, his plan in the current episodes is to defeat the Wooten Gang and rule the world with his rebuild empire. Physical appearance Hornhead is a grey rhinoceros who is very tall and muscular. Before he became evil, Hornhead wore a white dress shirt with black pants. After he became evil, he didn't wear a shirt, just a lab-coat and black pants. He has a black horn on his face which is indestructible to bullets, fire, or any kind of weaponry. Powers and abilities * '''Rhinoceros Physiology: '''Hornhead is an anthropomorphic rhinoceros. * '''Genius Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Hornhead is highly intelligent, skillfully inventive and a master at manipulation ** '''Master Manipulator: '''Hornhead is a master at manipulating people against each other. He feigned compassion and helpfulness towards Matthew and the Mystery Gang which almost got them killed. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Hornhead has the powerful strength of rhinoceros. * '''High Speed: '''Hornhead has the high speed of rhinoceros as well. Appearances The Black Lion Hornhead serves as the main antagonist in some of the episodes. Sometimes, he serves as a secondary antagonist. In "The Third Wooten," Hornhead was responsible for separating Dwayne from Matthew and Charles after their parents' death. He wanted to exact revenge on Chief Troy for rejecting his applications when he wanted to apply for the job. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Rhinoceroses Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Jungle animals Category:Scientists Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Main antagonists Category:African characters Category:Parents Category:Bosses Category:Inventors Category:Animated characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spouses Category:Thieves Category:Wooten Villains